warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Rush/@comment-27093653-20160521035956/@comment-212.64.80.32-20160610210121
wanna have some real fun? you are not going to believe what this will do the enemies, here it comes Rhino prime(or regular) energy siphon/ maglev (exilus) vitality(8)/blind rage(8)/rage/iron shrapnel quickthinking/intensify/streamline/fleetingexpertise naramon lens no primary or secondary atterax burning wasp bloodrush(8)/bodycount/virtulentscourge/organshatter primedreach(8)/pressurepoint/berserker/voltiacstrike naramon lens shadow step and the critchange one then to make things alot worse for the enemy: change run to E /crouch to R and quick melee to Left mouse if you want to bring weapons besides melee change fire to Right mouse x will reload your weapon with this setup you can now just hold W and E then press R Leftclick RLeftclick etc you only do spin attacks and with the body count mod youll have 15 seconds to find you next victim while being invisible for 10 seconds im not sure why put a crit status proc seems to do way more dmg then a normal crit dont be surprised to see 140k crits when the counter reaches 3 and being a rhino you can more than double this if you roar just before going into a large group of eximus type enemies the reason for the spin attack spam is so you hit the entire group in 1 hit and will immediately activate beserker go invisible and and get red crits normally on your second strike i did lvl 100 sorties this way and it felt like i was running a mercury mission once the counter has reached 3 you probably wont even have to look back to make sure they are dead because they will be 1 enemy type might need 2 strikes its the ones that use the fireblast thingy that being said 2 strikes are done in about 0.7 seconds and all enemies around this guy will fall apart i know slash isnt the best dmg type for armour and such but i doubt many enemies have 130k effective hp to begin with you could go for higher crit chance but idd rather leave organ shatter on there so every spin attack deals 5.7x base dmg once you crit 1 time oh and i havent maxed out all my mods yet and ive build my rhino to never die (he can die but its gonna take alot for him to do so) remember if you enter a nullifier bubble or power is drained or anything like that just keep spin attacking until they are all dead then recast iron skin or just spin attack towards a calmer place if you train this your faster then every frame in game (unless they do the same or have everysingle run mod on em) so dont leave your teammates behind its bad for you and them and when roaring for the big groups showing up be near teammates they will thank you for the2.06X dmg increase even if it only lasts 12 seconds because chances are all of the group will be dead long before it wears off and your teammates can pick off enemies long range, on stairs and those pesky flying robots rhino gets hatred because hes not a team player in alot off occasions remember your allies are not as tanky and could really use a tank to take some dmg away from them and they get your affinity when you stay close (50m) being beyond 50m also makes it alot harder to revive them, oh and if there is a loki running in like a maniac stay with the other teammates reviving stupid wont help anyone :) (just a joke, he rules spy missions even i switch to him for that) give this a try, trust me its fun as heck and if you want more dmg than this consider mirage her doppels can do 90% dmg each (base dmg X550%,or +450%) if you max em out mind you the 10 sec of invisibility is all you have to crit again tho if the invis goes away consider eclipse for even more dmg and reduction to dmg taken just as roar with the syndice mod ofc be close to teammates while casting it